Something's Special
| last_aired = | status = | preceded_by = Swaering Special Videos | followed_by = | related = | website = https://www.youtubepoop.com/rudemrtumble | production_website = | country = United States/United Kingdom }} Something's Special (Not to be confused with it's nice Version Something Special )is a Parody programme presented by A Very Angry Justin Fletcher (Tweenies). It was created and produced for 30 years by Allan Jackson. It is broadcast by the YTP. It is designed to introduce children to Makaton signing, and is specifically aimed at children with delayed learning and communication difficulties. It is aired on the YouTube Poop Network channel and in the past was also broadcast on MockTV and CrapTV. The name of the programme derives from the idea that all children, irrespective of their position on the learning spectrum, are Not special. Their format of the show has evolved considerably since the original series. In 2012, a new series, "Something's Special - We're All Faggots" started, introducing some minor changes to the "Out and Messing About" format. This format change has also included a change in location, and introduced the iPad IOSX Tumble, a personalised iPad showing the "stupid things" to look for. Contents It is presented by Justin Fletcher ("Special Weed F**king J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J, Justin") and features various other characters (also played by Fletcher) and clips of children with disabilities. Justin speaks as well as signing, and a spoken narrative is provided over the clips of children. The other characters played by Fletcher are the Tumble Family: Mr Tumble, an adult who himself displays delayed learning and communication difficulties, Grandad Tumble, Barry Tumble and Baby Tumble. Other members of the Tumble family to have made appearances include two Aunts - Polly and Suki (as in the popular nursery rhyme "Polly Put the Kettle On"), Lord Tumble and King Tumble. In series 2, Justin meets a friend named Guy H Baer, they dance around a mulberry bush. The creator and producer is Allan Johnston, who worked as a teacher of children with special needs before joining the BBC in 1989, with an important role in the show. Format ; Series 1-20 (1987-2007): Each episode has a duration of approximately 15 minutes. ; Series 21 "Out and Messing About" (2007-2008): Series 3, again presented by Justin Fletcher, was produced in 2007. 'Guests' included Mr Tumble, Granddad Tumble, Aunt Polly, Aunt Sukey and Cliff Tumble (a parody of Cliff Richard, with whom Justin has a link through his father Guy Fletcher). This series was made at various locations across the UK, including Wales, Northern Ireland and England. Each episode has a duration of approximately 20 minutes. ; Mr Tumble shorts (2007): From 2007, YTP occasionally showed short programmes consisting of the Mr Tumble sections from the various episodes, without the sections featuring Justin. It appears that the YTP may view these programmes as series 22 of Something Special, as the full series which followed is referred to as series 4. ; Series 22-23 Our and Messing About (2009-2011): Series 22 of the show followed the Out and Messing About format of series 21, in a "new, daily, week-day, year-round slot designed to provide continuity for its loyal audience" and introduced a new character, Lord Tumble. The series has Mr Tumble and the other Tumble characters primarily based in "Tumble House", a large detached house located in extensive grounds close to the sea. Justin Fletcher revealed this to be located in Porlock, Somerset. The house and grounds are populated with large coloured spots, balloons and similar circular/spherical items in keeping with the spots on Mr Tumble's costume. The episodes typically feature Mr Tumble sending photographs of items he is interested in finding out about to Justin using his "Spotty Bag". Justin, with the assistance of the children with him, locates these items or activities and in return sends associated items back to Mr Tumble. There is typically a link in the theme between the actions of Mr Tumble and the other Tumble characters, and the activities Justin and the children participate in. ; Series 24- (Something's Special - We're all faggots) (2011-): In 2011, a new series, "Something Special - We're All Friends" started, introducing some minor changes to the Out and About format. This format change has also included a change in location, and introduced the "Tumble Tap", a tablet computer and game (the game is available on the Cbeebies website. ; The Stupid Tale of Mr Tumble (2007): In July 2007, a theatrical production starring Justin Fletcher as Mr Tumble and Ronni Ancona as The Unsmiling Principle featuring Mr Tumble was performed, which sees the Mr Tumble character as a baby and as a young boy, and follows him throughout his early life. Episodes See: List Of Something's Special Episodes Awards ; Royal Television Society Poop Television Awards 2004: Awarded Best Early Years Programme (for the episode Garden) ; BAFTA YTP Awards 2005: Awarded Best Pre-school Live Action Series ; BAFTA YTP Awards 2007: Nominated for Best Presenter (Justin Fletcher) ; BAFTA YTP Awards 2008: Awarded Best Presenter (Justin Fletcher) Commercial release List Of Rude Mr Tumble Videos And DVD's Here Is Some VHS's And DVD's ; Video: * 'Something's Special - Pieces Of Plastic' comprising the episodes Justin Breaks Toys, Rock N Roll, Colors, Dull Food and What I Like To So (Mock Home Entertaintent, 2001, ) ; DVD: * 'Something's Special - Dogs and Other Animals' comprising the episodes Stupid Pets, A Boring Farm, Gardens Are Strange, Fart Included Earth Quake and Jungle Animal (Mock Home Entertainment , 2006, ) * 'Something's Special - Where I Do Things' comprising the episodes Where Ice Live, All About Memes, Foof, Moovinf and Stupid Family (BBC Active, 2006, ) * 'Somethings Special - Hello Mr Tumus' (also titled 'Somethings Special - Out and Messing About - Hello Mr Tumus) comprising the episodes Airport Port, Garden Crazy, By the Blue Sea, Hospital Owch, Housefloat, Bike trike Ride and ''Drive From Hardcastle And McCormack '' (Mock Home Entertainment, 2011) * 'Something's Special - Bumper Boxset' (Mock Home Entertainment, 2013, ) References External links * BBC.co.uk Cbeebies Something Special web pages Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Preschool education television series Category:Sign language television programs Category:2003 British television programme debuts Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:English-language television programs Category:2014 British television programme endings